


tonight, we are young.

by bagbort



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, M/M, what else to tag um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagbort/pseuds/bagbort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin went to the club with Yixing, only to be abandoned by him not long after. He wanders up to the roof of the club after a few drinks the bartender had given to him slyly and sees a figure in drawn in charcoal against the Seoul skyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight, we are young.

**Author's Note:**

> i really had no idea where i was going with this i just wanted kaisoo kissing. i might turn this into a multi-chapter thing i don't know..(dhsjk i'm half-dead from nervousness at posting this thing as my first fic on ao3). 
> 
> enjoy~

Everything was thumping lights and reverberating bass, highlighted in vivid green and pink and red and blue and shadowed in pitch black. Jongin sat at the bar, a glass of alcohol in his right hand and the taste of salt and cherry lip balm on his lips. Sweaty bodies danced and mingled amongst one another, packed close and filled to the brim with adrenaline. Jongin sipped his drink, scanning the club with mild interest as the low beat of the music vibrated deep in his chest. He was very bored, having been abandoned by Yixing long ago, and he had very little interest in dancing at this hour.

A girl with blue lips and a little black lace dress shimmied towards the counter, her eyes settling briefly on Jongin's before she looked away, embarrassed. Jongin laughed to himself, turning around the face the counter. He leaned forward on his elbows, chin on his fist, and swished his drink around lazily. He watched the golden liquid swirl around for a moment before setting it down and wiping the condensation off his hand and onto his jeans.

Lace brushed against his bare arms and he sent a look at the girl, who wasn't paying attention to him. She had caught some other boy's eyes, a guy with dyed silver hair. Jongin took a mouthful of his drink amusedly as she ventured towards the man, the necklace around her neck glittering a rainbow of colors in the ever-changing strobe lights. Jongin knocked back the rest of his alcohol and asked for another glass from the cute bartender, his head swimming. She slid a full glass back at him, smirking and mouthing, " _careful_ ," with painted red lips. He nodded gratefully and winked, before hopping off the stool and heading somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't the stuffy room with stuffy bodies and stuffy air. Jongin ended up on the roof somehow, surprisingly steady on his feet.

There was already someone there, a lit cigarette in between his slim fingers. The person's head turned to the side at Jongin's light footsteps, displaying a soft profile. He showed no other acknowledgement that he had noticed Jongin at all, flicking his cigarette to get rid of the ash and turning away to look at the glittering city skyline.

"Hey there," Jongin called, pouting slightly at the man's indifference.

The man took a drag of his cigarette before turning fully to face Jongin. Smoke puffed from between his parted lips, swirling into the cool air. Jongin cocked his head to the side and walked closer to the man, who watched his steps closely.

"Hello," he said softly. His voice was slightly raspy and low, making Jongin's heart thump extra hard for a beat.

Jongin smiled dazzlingly before setting his nearly full glass on the ground. When he straightened back up, the man had looked back at the Seoul's bustling nightlife with a slightly furrowed brow. The metal in his ears glinted. Jongin assumed the same position as his temporary companion, his legs crossed and leaning against the concrete barrier with his arms.

They were quiet for a while. The man was polite enough to blow smoke in the direction opposite of Jongin. He didn't take notice when Jongin very obviously watched his blank face, taking in the half-lidded and tired doe eyes and dusky moles that dotted his white skin. He had full lips, red from constant licking, and wild, I-just-had-sex hair that was dyed blonde just barely. 

"What is it?" The man finally said, turning to look at Jongin. His dark eyes didn't betray any emotion and neither did the mask-like expression on his face.

"What is what?" Jongin asked confusedly.

"Why are you staring at me so much?" The man frowned a little and waved his cigarette to emphasize his words.

Jongin wondered whether he should tell him what he really thought or not. He decided it wasn't. "Mm..well..I'm bored," he lied.

The man raised an eyebrow, then took a long breath of his cigarette before letting it out in smoke rings. "Right."

Jongin snorted. "I'm Kim Jongin."

"Do Kyungsoo," the man answered. The corner of his lip turned up in a faint smirk and Jongin felt the sudden need to kiss the light birthmark just next to his upturned lips. His smile was sweet despite the eyeliner smudged around his eyes and his threatening attire.

Jongin laughed in a way that was ninety percent sigh and ten percent laugh. Kyungsoo's eyes sparkled as he searched Jongin's face and his small smirk grew into a pretty grin, with straight teeth and a softened gaze. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath the toe of his boot.

"I oughta stop this habit," Kyungsoo muttered, more to himself than Jongin. He averted his gaze down at the ground far, far below. He leaned against the concrete wall that kept people from falling off the edge and closed his eyes.

Jongin moved closer to him until their shoulders brushed and he could smell smoke and cologne and heard the rustling of leather against concrete. Goosebumps trickled over Jongin's arms at the chill of the air and he rubbed them in attempt to get warmer. The cold leather and metal studs of Kyungsoo's jacket pressed against his arm, making him even colder.

"Aren't you c-c-cold?" Jongin chattered, elbowing Kyungsoo lightly.

"I'm wearing a jacket," he said softly, sending Jongin a 'duh' look from the corner of his eyes.

Jongin pouted and Kyungsoo made a face back at him. After a while of silence (and the sound of Jongin's teeth clicking together), Kyungsoo said, "here," and shrugged out of his jacket. He slung it over Jongin's shoulders, then frowned slightly in confusion at the pleased smile on his face.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Jongin said lightly, the grin starting to warm his lips. His eyes thinned into mischievous little crescents as he flipped his hair away and held the warm jacket a little tighter.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and made a little 'tuh' noise under his breath. Jongin could see the sharp lines of his back through the thin white fabric of the shirt he wore. He breathed long and deep, seeming unaffected by the cold except for cupping his hands over his mouth and huffing into them a few times. Jongin wrapped half of the jacket around Kyungsoo's sharp shoulders and half around himself. He stood nearly chest to back with him in order to keep both of them covered.

"You keep getting closer," Kyungsoo said, tilting his head back and resting it lightly against Jongin's collarbone. His wild blonde-black hair tickled Jongin's lips.

"I don't hear you complaining," Jongin murmured. His eyelids drooped at the smell of smoke and shampoo. Kyungsoo seemed to radiate warmth. The city glittered orange and green and red and purple, casting the sky around it a muddy orange color. People shouted from below them as they emptied out of the club, laughing and joking as they walked down the street.

He felt weirdly comfortable with Kyungsoo, which was very different from what he was used to.Jongin liked to keep to himself and didn't open up to others very well at all. Kyungsoo gave off a similar vibe, taking into account his reluctance when Jongin had first come to the roof and the fact he didn't talk very much. But for some reason, instead of rubbing the wrong way, they slipped into a comfortable zone and grew close enough that Jongin was able to stand so close to him without having a mini internal breakdown.

Perhaps it was the couple glasses of alcohol Jongin had downed, or the smoke from the cigarette, or the way the night-colored moles on Kyungsoo's pale skin were like an inverted constellation. It might've been the cold air or the feeling of Kyungsoo's hair brushing his jaw. Whatever it was, it clouded Jongin's judgement and made him want to be there with Kyungsoo, made him want to be physically touching him, as creepy as it sounded.

Jongin closed his eyes and tilted his head down so his nose brushed the soft shell of Kyungsoo's ear. He didn't react except to shift his head to the side a little and gently press his shoulders back into Jongin's chest. Jongin took it as a go ahead and turned his lips onto the line of Kyungsoo's jaw, his breath fanning delicately over his skin. There was a little sigh from Kyungsoo when Jongin kissed the mole just beneath his earlobe.

Jongin paused for a second, burying his face in Kyungsoo's feathery hair.

"Why'd you stop?" Kyungsoo complained. He turned around so he faced Jongin. His lower lip jut out just barely and his eyes were wide and misty with something. It sent a breath of electricity through Jongin's stomach.

"I..." Jongin trailed off. He felt the pad of Kyungsoo's thumb trace the edges of his lips. "I don't know," he finished in a whisper.

Kyungsoo took the collar of the jacket that was still wrapped around Jongin and tugged him down. He murmured against Jongin's cheek, "then don't stop."

He swallowed hard and his eyes fluttered shut when Kyungsoo nipped his earlobe bravely. His hands slid into place around Kyungsoo's hips, savoring the feeling of his warm skin underneath his shirt. He didn't feel cold anymore, what with Kyungsoo's mouth at his collarbone and his hands still holding the collar of the jacket tight.

Jongin groaned when Kyungsoo let out a hefty sigh and ground his hips innocently into Jongin. Except the look in his eyes was anything but innocent. Jongin stared at his inviting lips, heart-shaped and soft and finally gave in to the desire building in his stomach. He tilted his head to meet Kyungsoo's lips with his own. He kissed him sweetly at first, but then Kyungsoo opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss. His hands slid from the jacket to Jongin's throat, teasing the short hairs at the base of his neck and scratching the delicate skin lightly. From there, Jongin kissed him more forcefully, his hands tightening around his hips.

Kyungsoo tasted a day old and smokey, a hint of dripping sweetness from what might have been one of those sugary spirits the bartender recommended to everyone. Jongin bit his lower lip and tugged roughly. Kyungsoo's hands slid from his neck to his hair and tangled his fingers in the dark strands.

Jongin broke away with difficulty, not wanting to stop the kiss. He breathed hard and pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo's, then huffed a laugh.

"We shouldn't," he breathed, opening his eyes and staring into Kyungsoo's sooty ones, "be doing this.."

Kyungsoo bit his lip and closed his eyes as if gathering his thoughts, then opened them again with ten times the intensity of before. "Please," he whispered hoarsely.

Jongin groaned and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his lips in response, unable to control himself at the rasp of his voice. Kyungsoo kissed him back with just as much fervor, gasping when Jongin braided his fingers into his hair and tugged his head back, exposing his throat. Kyungsoo swallowed and Jongin traced his Adam's apple with his tongue, then pressed feather kisses from his jawline down to the crook between his shoulder and neck. He sucked harshly at the soft flesh, hearing Kyungsoo whimper and gasp his name, then looked proudly at the purple blossom on his skin.

Kyungsoo brought a hand up to his neck and a sleepy, little smirk dragged into his lips. He wrapped his arms languidly around Jongin's neck and fit their mouths together in a simple kiss. Jongin melted into it, enjoying the sudden but pleasant change in atmosphere, then gasped when Kyungsoo bit his lip and pushed his hands against his chest.

"What are you-" Jongin broke off when his back met a brick wall. Kyungsoo's thumbs were in the belt loops of his jeans and his eyes were heavy-lidded with lust.

"It's not really fair," Kyungsoo said delicately, grazing Jongin's collarbone with his nose. "To be the only one with a hickey."

With that, he bit down on the skin of Jongin's shoulder, making him muffle an embarrassing noise behind his arm. He could feel Kyungsoo's fingers slipping beneath his tank top and _Jesus_ , his hands were so warm, almost scalding hot.

Jongin gasped and dug his fingernails into Kyungsoo's back when he bit down even harder on his shoulder, almost drawing blood. He could feel the satisfied stretch of Kyungsoo's lips on his shoulder, he could taste smoke and souring alcohol, he could hear his heart rushing in his ears. Kyungsoo had his hands on Jongin's stomach now, tracing the soft lines of his muscles and scraping his fingers lightly down his ribs.

Weaving a hand in Kyungsoo's hair, Jongin said breathlessly, "we really should probably wait until we go too far, you know."

"Aw man," Kyungsoo grinned ruefully, pulling his hands out from beneath Jongin's shirt. He looked at Jongin guiltily through his lashes. "You're right though..we shouldn't let this get too far."

"But we should maybe...exchange numbers? And meet up sometime? Only if you want to," Jongin added hastily. Kyungsoo looked up at him with a faint frown. "Of course I want to. I'd like to actually get to know you before we start.." He trailed off, ears burning red in embarrassment. Jongin hid a laugh in his hair. If Kyungsoo was awkward when he was half-sober, he wondered how awkward he'd be without any intoxication.

"Okay..then let's start over," Jongin pushed his hair into some semblance of order, then held out his hand. "I'm Kim Jongin."

"My name is Do Kyungsoo," came Kyungsoo's amused response. He shook hands with Jongin, the smile quirking into something adorable. It looked a little strange with the hickey on his neck and his even wilder hair, but he pulled it off. Somehow.

"I'd like to treat you to a drink, Mr. Do," Jongin said formally.

"I accept your proposal," Kyungsoo said. "Mr. Kim," he added with a smirk.

Jongin held out his elbow for him to take, his teeth flashing white against his sun-kissed skin in a quick grin.

"Shall we?"

Kyungsoo slid his hand into place on his elbow and peeked up at a strangely happy Jongin.

"We shall."


End file.
